Rider (Fate/Fairie Landorous)
| franchise = Fate | appearances = Fate/Fairie Landorous | type = |jspirit= ナポレオン·ボナパルト |master=Aoi Azura |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= EX |strength= D |endurance= C |agility= B |mana= C |luck= A+ |cskill1= |cskill1value= |cskill2= |cskill2value= |cskill3= |cskill3value= |skill1=Demonic Defender |skill1value= |skill2= |skill2value= |skill3= |skill3value= |np1=Come and fight for emperor's pride |np1target= |np1rank= A |np2=Nothing is impossible to conquer the world |np2target= |np2rank= EX }} | height = 131cm | weight = 36kg | gender = Female | bday = August 15 | bloodt = Unknown | hairc = Blue | eyec = Purple }} là servant của Aoi Azura thuộc cuộc chiến Chén Thánh trong Fate/Fairie Landorous. Cô được miêu tả bởi Đôm và minh họa bởi Sếp Đít. Profile Identity Napoléon Bonaparte (tiếng Pháp: Napoléon Bonaparte bɔnɑpaʁt, tiếng Ý: Napoleone Buonaparte ; 15 tháng 8 năm 1769 – 5 tháng 5 năm 1821) là một nhà quân sự và nhà chính trị kiệt xuất người Pháp trong và sau cuộc cách mạng Pháp cũng như các cuộc chiến tranh liên quan ở châu Âu. Với đế hiệu Napoléon I, bà là Hoàng đế của người Pháp từ năm 1804 đến năm 1815. Cuộc cải cách pháp luật của bà, Bộ luật Napoléon, đã có những ảnh hưởng lớn lên nhiều bộ luật dân sự trên toàn thế giới, nhưng bà được nhớ đến nhất bởi vai trò của mình trong các cuộc chiến tranh mà Pháp phải đương đầu với hàng loạt liên minh, được gọi là các cuộc chiến tranh Napoléon. Bà đã thiết lập quyền bá chủ trên phần lớn lục địa châu Âu và tìm cách truyền bá những lý tưởng của cách mạng Pháp, đồng thời củng cố nền đế chế làm phục hồi những nét của chế độ cũ Pháp (Ancien Régime). Nhờ thắng lợi trong những cuộc chiến này, thường là chống lại đối phương có ưu thế về quân số, bà được coi là một trong những nhà quân sự vĩ đại nhất mọi thời đại, và các chiến dịch của Napoléon được nghiên cứu tại các học viện quân sự trên khắp thế giới1. Skills CLASS SKILLS Magic Resistance D'' Vô hiệu hóa các loại phép được dụng dưới dạng đơn tác. tương đồng với một loại bùa có khả năng kháng lại ma pháp. '''Riding '''''B Nắm bắt được phần lớn các phương tiện với kĩ năng trên tầm trung. Nhưng không đạt đến mức cưỡi được các chủng loại thần thoại như: Ma Thú và Thánh thú. PERSONAL SKILLS Charisma A'' Khả năng thiên phú về mặt điều binh. Tăng kĩ năng của đồng minh trong các trận chiến theo nhóm. Khả năng này của Napoleon đã đạt đến mức danh tiếng nhất trong lịch sử loài người. '''Instinct '''''B Khả năng để cảm nhận được hướng phát triển thuật lợi nhất trong trận chiến. Military Tactics A'' sự thông suốt về mặt chiến thuật, thể hiện rõ ở trận chiến với sự tham gia của nhiều người, không áp dụng cho trường hợp cận chiến 1v1. Bổ trợ một phần thuận lợi nào đó cho khả năng dùng Noble Phantasm type Anti-Army hoặc đề kháng lại Noble Phantasm type Anti-Army của đối phương. '''Pioneer of the Stars '''''EX' Kĩ năng đặc biệt chỉ được trao những servant đã từng tạo nên bước ngoặc vĩ đại trong lịch sử loài người. Biến những thách thức dù được là "không thể" đều trở thành "có thể". Noble phantasm Image:Vlad spear.png|Lancer's spear Come and fight for emperor's pride A Anti-army Emperor's Honor: Nothing is impossible to conquer the world EX Anti-army References Category:Characters in Fate/Fairie Landorous Category:Servants